Good Luck Wizards
by TheCenationBroskiRKO
Summary: Justin gets angry at Alex for a prank she pulled on him. He said hurtful things to her. She's going to Denver and she'll meet Teddy Duncan on the side of the road and Alex will be in enrolled at Teddy's high school. Amy announces she's pregnant. Read more
1. Justin Gets Mad at Alex

**I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place or Good Luck Charlie. I also made up wizard spells. I know the spells might be on the low level, but bare with me. Enjoy!**

"Hi Charlie its your big sister Teddy here on this early Saturday morning," holding a small camcorder.

Teddy Duncan a young broad female with heart makes video diaries for her little sister Charlie Duncan. PJ walked into the house excietedly wearing his bright orange and yellow quicky chicky uniform. Gabe was upstairs in his room playing Galaxy of Death 2. Amy was writing in a book to rehearse what she was about to tell her family. Bob was at work wearing his dirty navy blue "Bob's Bugs Be Gone" suit. The door bell rang. Spencer was at the door wearing a dark blue shirt, blue jeans, a snapback, sunglasses, and gray Supra TK Society tennis shoes. Teddy opened it happily.

Spencer said," Hey Teddy," taking off his sunglasses.

Teddy said," Hey Spence," with a flirty smile.

Spencer said," Can I come in?"

Teddy said," Sure. Sorry."

Meanwhile...things at the Russo household/sub station were going to take a turn. Alex walked down the stairs and sat on the couch pretending she didn't plan a prank on Justin. Max was on the deck making a pumpkin pataoe using his wand. Theresa and Jerry were in the living room watching tv. Alex heard Justin coming into the living room. Alex took her wand out of her pocket.

Alex said," Roomares, blockeraes Justin," waving her wand.

She sat back on the couch.

Justin was up the steps, but he couldn't go any farther. He kept pushing and pushing. He took out his wand.

Justin said," Remove blockares," waving his wand.

He walked up to Alex angrily. Justin was wearing a red button down shirt, light blue jeans, and black tennis shoes. Alex stood up laughing. Max came in from outside.

Max said," Hey guys, what's going on?"

Jerry and Theresa came into the living room too.

Justin yelled," Alex I am sick and tired of you! Alex you don't know how to take wizardy seriously!"

Alex said," I do too," fighting words back.

Justin yelled," Alex I wish you weren't my sister! You always mess things up for me and don't say sorry!"

Jerry said," Justin take back what you said about your sisters," giving him a stern look.

Justin said," Dad, no. She needs to learn how to take more responsibilty using magic."

Alex said," Oh, I didn't know you thought of me like that," walking up the stairs.

Theresa said," Where are you going?"

Alex said," To give Justin his wish."

Alex ran up stairs in tears. Jerry and Theresa knew that their daughter was slipping through their fingers. Alex closed her door and took her wand out.

Alex said," Pack your bags suitcase," waving her wand.

Alex took out a piece of paper and used a magic spell to make her pencil write on its own. She wrote:

_Dear Mom, Dad, Max, and Justin,_

_ I am moving out and giving Justin what he wanted. I'll still be a wizard. I haven't figured out where to go yet. I'm thinking about heading to Denver. I love you guys and i'll miss you. Tell Harper, Mason, and Zeke I said bye. I know you guys will do just fine without me. All the chaos that I have caused will be gone. You guys will live a perfect, normal, happy life without me. This is goodbye._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Alex Russo_


	2. Alex Leaves and Meets the Duncan's

Alex woke up at 8:30am. She went down stairs and put the letter on the counter. She was saying her final goodbye's to her house/sub station. Alex went out side in her pajamas packing her suitcase. She took out her wand.

Alex said," Transportes Denver, Colorado," waving her wand.

Within thirty seconds she was in Denver, Colorado. Alex landed near Teddy's school at 6:30am. Alex was walking with her suitcase in the dark morning. She was tired and upset. In thirty minutes Alex arrived at Teddy's house. She sat on the sidewalk and fell asleep. Two hours later she was awaken by PJ Duncan. PJ was taking the trash out when he saw Alex laying on the sidewalk. PJ tapped her lightly.

PJ said," Uh, excuse me are you okay?"

Alex woke up.

Alex said," No. I don't have anywhere to go. My parents kicked me out, so i'm stuck here on this sidewalk with my suitcase."

Alex began to cry. Bob came outside. Bob was walking up to PJ.

Bob said," PJ what's taking you so long?"

PJ said," This girl has no where to go and she's sleeping on the sidewalk."

Bob said," What's your name?"

Alex said," Alex Russo. What's your name?"

Bob said," Bob Duncan," shaking Alex's hand.

PJ said," I'm PJ Duncan."

Bob said," Here, come inside with us," pointing to his house.

PJ helped Alex up. Alex walked through the door of the the Duncan household. Teddy was sitting on the couch with Charlie. And Gabe was in the kitchen eating cereal. Teddy turned her attention to Alex.

PJ said," Alex i'd like you to meet sisters. Teddy and Charlie Duncan."

Teddy got up from the couch and shook Alex's hand.

Alex said," Hi Teddy."

Teddy said," Hi Alex. What brings you here?"

Alex said," My parents kicked me out and I have nowhere to go."

Teddy said," Oh, in that case welcome. Dad can she stay?"

Bob said," Ye-ah I don't know. Ask your mother," rubbing his eyes.

Amy was walking down the steps.

Amy said," Ask me what?"

Teddy said," Mom, can Alex stay with us? Please? Her parents kicked her out and she has nowhere to go."

Amy said," Okay. When you put it that way. Yes she may."

Alex said," Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Duncan."

Meanwhile...Justin, Max, Jerry, and Theresa woke up. Justin and Max were walking downstairs. They felt an unusual feeling.

Justin said," Max is Alex still asleep?"

Max said," Probably. Lets go up there and check."

Justin said," Okay."

Justin and Max walked back upstairs and went into Alex's room. Max knocked on the door, but there was no answer. Justin opened the door. He saw her laying there. At least he thought he did. Justin pulled the blankets up. Alex was gone.

Justin said," Alex is gone."

Max said," Uh oh. We gotta tell mom, dad, Harper, Zeke and Mason."

Max and Justin ran downstairs. They had a letter in their hand. Theresa and Jerry looked up at Justin and Max sadly.

Jerry said," Boys, Alex is gone."

Max said," Dad we know."

Jerry said," Justin do the portal spell."

Justin said," Okay. Portaries Vision Alex Russo."

The setting of Denver, Colorado showed up at Teddy Duncan's house. Alex was talking to PJ and Teddy. Amy, Bob, Charlie and Gabe were in the living room as well.

Amy questioned," Do you miss your family?"

Alex said," After what they did to me, no."

Teddy said," I'm glad we met."

PJ said,"Yea."

Alex said," Me too. Gabe you and I will play Galaxy of Death 2. PJ we will go for a walk in the park. Teddy we will go shopping."

Gabe said," Awesome. Finally, a girl who likes video games."

PJ said," This is so cool that you are here with us."

Teddy said," Okay girlfriend," a little pitchy.

Amy said," You want to be one of us. Like a Duncan?"

Alex said," Sure. I am no longer Alex Russo. I am Alex Duncan."

Then Justin closed the portal.

Justin said," Dad, she no longer misses us."

Jerry said," If Alex looses love for us and loves the Duncan's, She'll become a Duncan with wizardry."

Justin said," That means the Duncan's will be wizards. Max and I will be non-wizards."

Jerry said," Sadly yes."

Max said," I have a plan."


	3. Showing Justin His Mistake

Jerry said," What is it?"

Max said," Well why don't we go get Alex and woo her back with our love for her?"

Jerry said,"That's brilliant."

"I don't like it. And i'm not going to follow her. Life is just too good right now without her," Justin said.

"Justin Russo," Jerry said, "...your going to get your sister whether you like it or not."

Justin stood in a frustrated position while Jerry was coldly giving him the death stare. Max was fiddling with the remote in his own little world. Jerry began crossing his arms while he was staring at Justin. Justin just kept on staring at his dad. And Theresa just snapped.

"Justin and Jerry stop this madness. As much as i don't like magic in this house we have to get Alex back. Young man if you don't go and get your sister you are grounded for a month from everything," Theresa said angrily.

"Alright mom...you win," Justin said.

Justin sighed and walked upstairs. Meanwhile, Alex was having fun in the Duncan household.

" Oh my gosh PJ that was awesome. Your amazing and thanks for the ice cream," Alex said to PJ.

"No problem," PJ said.

Teddy and Spencer crept from the kitchen to the living room. Alex and PJ were caught up in the moment. PJ leaned into Alex and lips were being tounched. Teddy and Spencer did the same thing. Amy, Bob, Gabe and Charlie saw the teenagers making out. Instead of telling them to stop, Amy took pictures.

Meanwhile...Justin just opened the portal to check on Alex. Justin, Max, Theresa, and Jerry saw Alex making out with PJ.

"We lost her. Dad do you know what this means," Max said.

"Y-yes i do son. It means that if Alex becomes attached to one of the Duncan's she'll want to stay there forever," Jerry said.

"Well then sounds like a plan. She's staying," Justin happily said.

" No she's not. Max show Justin what will happen while Alex would absent from our family," Jerry said rushingly.

"Alright," Max huffed.

Max took his wand out and did the futuristic spell waving his wand. Alex was married to PJ Duncan and became Alex Duncan and she had just gotten pregnant. Alex was happy with her life and associated with Max and the Russo's more than anything, but she never caught up with Justin. Alex still talked to her old friends Dean Moyarde, Harper Finkle, Zeke, and Mason. Justin was married to the woman of his dreams, but he missed Alex more than anything. Justin pretty much had anything he wanted, but Alex. He didn't even know she was pregnant. Max called Justin. Max wasn't weird and obnoxious like he used to be, he was smart and had a fantastic job. The only people he was supporting were him and his girlfriend Amber.

"Hey Justin. How are you," Max questioned.

"Oh, the same as usual. What's up," Justin said eagerly.

"Alex just called me and told me she's pregnant," Max said excitedly.

"That's fantastic news. I wish we were like a family. I miss her a lot. I regret those harsh words that i said to her," Justin sadly said.

"That's nice. Well got to go. Bye," Max rushingly said.

"Bye," Justin said.

Then Max closed the portal. Justin stood in frustration and unhappiness. Basically, this was showing Justin to go back for his sister because he can miss out of the important things in life. And having Alex not apart of it opened his eyes more so he can see. Justin was being stubborn and he understood the consequences of Alex missing from his life. They had to get her back, now. The Russo's needed Dean, Mason, Harper and Zeke's help.

Jerry turned his attention towards Justin. Justin looked back at his dad in awe. Jerry has never been so dissapointed in Justin the way he is now. How can Justin not show love and care for his sister? Yes, she's not the best sister, but Alex is the only sister Justin has. Max's plan is suppose to work and Jerry know's it.


End file.
